The invention relates generally to a computer and more particularly to a computer having a handle for installing a component into, and removing the component from, the chassis of the computer.
Computers, and many other types of electronic devices, include components, such as power supplies and the like, which are mounted in the chassis of the computer or electronic device. However, the mounting of components in the chassis often presents design and assembly challenges. For example, the power supply must be precisely located in the chassis and then advanced towards a connector mounted in the chassis with sufficient force to engage a connector on the power supply with the connector in the chassis. However it is often difficult to precisely locate the power supply in the chassis due to the relatively small amount of space that is available in the chassis and to create sufficient leverage to force the power supply connector into engagement with the connector in the chassis. Also, power supplies are often mounted directly onto the chassis using fasteners, such as screws, making it difficult to easily replace or remove the power supply for repair.
Therefore, what is needed is a handle for an electronic component, such as a power supply, which enables the component to be easily and quickly installed in the component chassis without the need for fasteners, and which creates leverage to force the connector on the component into mating engagement with the connector in the chassis and lock the electronic component in place, while enabling the component to be easily and quickly removed from the chassis.